You Can't Hurry Love
by greasegurl
Summary: Gabriellas had a bad history with guys, so what will she do when the ultimate playboy tells her he will give up sex for a month if she will go on a date with him? hmmmm... oh the possibilities!
1. Chapter 1

Omg

**Omg. I fully just realised that all of my stories start the same. Gabriella moves to ****Albuquerque for some reason and then meets troy, blah blah blah. Lol oh well. At least the story line is slightly different…**

**In this one, Gabriella isn't quite as feisty as the other two Gabriella's I've written… well at least not at first. This one is very different to the other two; well I think it is anyway. **

**So here it is;**

Gabriella Montez was a typical 17 year old girl. She was interested (to an extent) in fashion, she liked music, movies, hanging out with friends and of course boys. It was this fact that got her heart broken. A lot. Gabriella, unfortunately, had the ability to see the best in everyone (except the odd person who was pure evil).

Gabriella was gorgeous. She had the body every girl dreams of having. Perfect curves, luscious lips, big brown eyes and long curly brown hair. It was no wonder the boys always went for her.

However, after breaking up with yet another boyfriend, she decided enough was enough. She was over it. She begged her Mom for them to move away. So here she was, unpacking the boxes in her new room in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

--

"Yo troy! Pass the ball man!" the afro haired boy yelled as he jogged across the basketball court at the park.

The sandy haired boy laughed and turned to throw the ball to his friend

"Hey what's up Chad? How's Tay going?" his blue eyes danced as he said this, knowing how bad Chad had it for Taylor. He'd been crushing on her for months and was ecstatic that she'd finally agreed to a date with him

"We're going out tonight man. I'm taking her to see that new horror flick!" Chad said as he caught the ball with ease, aimed, and then shot the ball at the hoop. The ball missed by miles, but there was no wiping the grin off his face

"Dude! That was a crap shot!" troy said as he shot the ball at the basket, sending it through with a _swoosh_

"You're still coming to Zekes party though right?"

"Course man. We'll be around afterwards"

After a few more shots at the hoop, Chad asked, "so man, how's Petra?"

"Get with the times man. She was last week. It's Trish this week"

"Ok" Chad said, rolling his eyes, "how's _Trish_?"

"Good. Until tonight when I break it to her that she's old news"

"Dude you're mean. Don't you have a conscience?"

"nah. Don't see the point in having one. Waste of time. They all come running. It's their own choice. They know how it's gonna end"

"Sure man. If you say so" Chad said as he dribbled the ball up the court

--

"Mom! I'm just going out to explore for a while! I won't be long"

"Don't forget your phone sweetie. Just in case you get lost"

"Got it! See ya!" Gabriella yelled as she slipped her mobile into the front pocket of her shorts

Walking down the street towards the park she had seen yesterday, she began to think about her new school. She wondered what it would be like to be herself for once. The girl who liked reading and science and for some crazy reason didn't hate homework. She also wondered what it would be like to not have boy troubled for once in her high school life.

Walking across the field of grass towards a seat under a tree, she watched two boys play one-on-one basketball. They were goofing around like brothers and appeared to be having a great time.

One of the boys had and afro, that surprisingly didn't look out of date like you would assume. The other had dark blonde shaggy hair that covered his forehead, and even from here, she could tell he had gorgeous blue eyes

Mmm hmm hmm! Look at that body! Those muscles! She thought to herself. No! Stop it! No more boy troubles. A fresh start.

--

"Whoa man! Who's that?" Chad asked

Turning around to see what Chad was looking at, Troy did a double take. Wow, he thought, she's hott!

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. I'll be back soon" troy called over his shoulder as he jogged over to the girl sitting on the bench

"Hey" he said as he got close enough to see her big round brown eyes. Wow, she's _really_ pretty!

"Hey" she replied, looking up at him

This'll be easy he thought. She'll be in my bed before the end of the weekend

"I'm troy. Troy Bolton" he said, sticking out his hand for her to shake

"Gabriella Montez" she said shaking his hand

"So am I right in guessing you're new around here?" he asked flashing her a smile

"Yeah my Mom and I moved in yesterday" she laughed

"So you'll be going to East High then?" he asked as he sat down beside her

"Mondays my first day"

"Oh true. That's cool. So tonight, there's this party. Do you wanna come with me and meet some more East High kids"

"Um… I'm ok thanks. I should really stay home and help my Mom finish unpacking"

"Are you sure? I'm not gonna try and rape you or anything!" he laughed, "Chads coming too!" he said as he pointed at the lone boy shooting hoops

"I'm not worried about that. I can hold my own. It's just… well… oh never mind. But yeah I'm sure…"

"Ok, well I'll give you my phone number. Just in case you change your mind"

"Sure" she said as they swapped numbers

Jogging back to Chad, troy could feel Gabriella's eyes burning holes into his back. Easy as pie he thought. The encounter hadn't quite gone to plan, but it wasn't all bad. He had her number

"How'd it go man?"

"Halfway there" he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Turning his head to look at Gabriella, he saw her shyly look down at her phone. Gotcha! He thought smiling

Catching the ball Chad had thrown to him; he jumped and shot the ball, scoring a 3 pointer. His body _always_ got the girl

--

Wow. His body is _great!_ Gabriella thought as she watched him run up and down the court, continuing his game with 'Chad'. She could see all the muscles in his arms flexing as he bounced the ball. Oh and those abs! this sure was a good idea!

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate

"Hey Mom. Yeah I'm on my way now. 10 minutes. Bye"

She stood up; taking one last look at Troy, then began walking home

**Well there you go. The first chapter. Not a lot really happened did it? Oh well. I'll save it all for the next chapter!**** It's kinda short too… I was gonna have just that first bit where it explains who Gabriella was, and why she moved, but then I felt sorry for y'all!**

**How sweet is this?**

'**Its like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep getting better. So can I have this dance?'**

**Omg. If a guy ever said something to me like that, I think I'd cry!!**

**Im a sook though**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww that song still gets to me! (Can I have this dance? Vanessa and Zac)**

**Remember to keep reading Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**And remember to keep reviewing! Crazy Little Thing Called Love isn't doing too badly at the moment. It's got like 20 reviews for 6 chapters, which is heaps better than My Own Cinderella Story did lol, (I wish someone would give me 2 reviews on that one cos then I'd hit 100!!) lol**

**Have a good day!! Or night!!**

**Squeee! 8 sleeps!!**

**Love,**

**GreaseGurl**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so people liked it… lol that was slightly unexpected… lol

**Ok, so people liked it… lol that was slightly unexpected… lol**

**I'm going to do the virtually impossible and try and write another one now, making me have three going at once. I'm sorry! I just had a really good idea for one last night, and it isn't like my other ones!**

**It's loosely based on Jesse McCartney's song 'Daddy's Little Girl'**

**Basically, (as the song goes) Gabriella turns 18 and still has no romantic experience with guys, no kisses, nothing. She's the typical quiet, shy girl who hides the great body and personality she has (damn her!), but she secretly wishes she could be like all the girls Troy has, not necessarily for the 'Troy' factor, just the confidence and looks. And don't forget the ability to make a man melt with a single touch lol. So she decides, since her and Taylor are going away for summer vacation, she is going to re-invent herself. It will be her chance to break out of her normal routine and do something wild and different for once, and it won't matter, cos no one other than Taylor will know. Or will they?? Lol I'm guessing you all know who is gonna turn up at the beach that the girls are staying at lol but you'll have to read it to find out wont you!!**

**I figured since my names GreaseGurl, its about time that I wrote a story that has something to do with Grease lol so this ones gonna be called 'You're The One That I Want' lol but that may be as far as the whole grease thing goes for now lol**

**So I should have that story up soon hopefully, but let me know what you think anyway. I heart your guys' opinions… or should I say lub?? Lol**

"Hi sweetie. How was your walk?"

"Good" Gabriella said to her mom as she sat down on the stool, resting her arms on the bench

She watched her mom place some freshly baked brownies on a plate. Grabbing an apple, she asked her mom what they were for

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans from next door came over earlier to introduce themselves and to invite us over for dinner"

"Oh cool…"

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella jumped up to answer it

"Hello!" an excited blonde squealed as Gabriella opened the door, "I'm Sharpay Evans from next door, and you must be Gabriella!"

"Yeah I am. It's nice to meet you"

"So listen, our parents are getting together for dinner tonight, so I thought you might like to go to a Wildcat party? I'll look after you, don't worry" she laughed

"Um… I'll make sure it's ok with my mom, but sure! Why not!"

"Sweet! I'll come over at 7 and pick you up!" Sharpay said as she bounded back to her house

"Uh, mom?"

"It's fine sweetie. It'll be good for you to get to know some people from around here"

"Kay, thanks mom"

--

As Troy stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of Trish's room, he couldn't get Gabriella's smile out of his head. For crying out loud! You've just had sex with this hot chick lying next to you, and all you can think about is some girl with a nice smile. Enough was enough. He had to do this now. Before the party.

Rolling out of Trish's bed, Troy searched for his clothes getting dressed, hoping not to wake her before he was ready

When he was sure he wasn't going to leave anything behind, he poked Trish in the back, trying to wake her

"Trish. Wake up. We gotta talk"

"Mmm, babe, come back to bed…" she said in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, trying to pull Troy closer

"nah. I gotta go. But I might see you around kay"

"Troy! Are you breaking up with me?"

"Uh yeah. That's what's happening" Troy said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out her bedroom, leaving Trish lost for words

Time to get ready for the party.

--

Gabriella was ready at 7 on the dot. She was good like that. She was feeling great, tonight was going to be fun!

Shortly after 7, Sharpay knocked on the door

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Uh… yep!" she said as she checked that she had her keys and phone

"Alrighty! Let's go!"

On the drive to the party, Sharpay and Gabriella talked about their childhood, what they did in their spare time, their favourite movies, music, bands, anything and everything they could think of

By the time they got to the party, it was in full swing

"Now the one unconscious over there is Brad. He's the football captain. Total sleaze. And that's Nathan…"

Sharpay pointed out some of the people at the party. Pretty soon, Gabriella had met all of the drama club and most of the football team.

"Now those guys over there are the heart and soul of the school. The basketball team. That's Jason and his girlfriends Kelsi, Chad and Taylor, my boyfriend zeke and of course the school playboy…"

"…Troy…" Gabriella murmured as she saw Troy across the room

"You know Troy Bolton?"

"Uh, yeah… I met him at the park earlier today. He uh, actually invited me to this party…"

"Ok…? Just a warning, don't get involved with him. He had a new girl every week. He's my friend and everything, but he's an ass when it comes to girls. He uses them for sex. He broke up with his girlfriend an hour ago, but look at him with the girls here"

Sharpay was right. In the 10 minutes that she had been here, she had seen a guy making out with four different girls. She now realised that guy was Troy

"Ugh! He's just like all the guys at my last school. He's the reason I left!"

Sharpay laughed, "He's an awesome friend though. Get close to him, it'll be good for your popularity here at East High, but don't get close enough to get sucked in!"

Then she ran over to zeke and gave him a big kiss, leaving the people in their little group pretending to vomit

"Now I thought you were helping your mom unpack"

"No that was just an excuse so I wouldn't have to spend time with you"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Troy laughed, "Can I get you a drink anyway?"

"Ok, but just a coke. I don't drink" she said hesitantly

"Well right this way"

After hours of dancing and watching her new friends get drunk and make out **(A/N; oh how fun! Lol)** Gabriella became tired. It was getting late and she just wanted her bed

"Hey Shar, Tay, I'm gonna head home, so I'll see you guys on Monday"

"Are you sure? I'll take you home if you want" slurred Sharpay

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk. But please don't drive guys. Catch a cab or something ok?"

"Ok!" exclaimed a very drunk Taylor

"Bye bye Gabi Wabi!" called out Chad as she left the house

--

"Hey guys, where's Gabriella going?" asked a surprisingly sober Troy

"Oh she's walking home! But were not allowed to drive!" claimed Kelsi

"Ok guys, I'll see you later. Im gonna walk her home"

"Don't try anything with her Bolton! She's an innocent one!" warned Sharpay

"Yeah and I will hunt you down and kill you!" giggled Taylor

"Sure you will" called Troy over his shoulder as he began jogging down the street after Gabriella

"Hey brie! Wait up!"

"Hey? Um… what's up?" Gabriella asked, slightly surprised, as she turned to look at Troy

Troy caught up to her, grinning for ear to ear like an idiot

"You really shouldn't be walking alone this late at night. Especially when you don't know the area"

"Well I guess it's lucky you're here then isn't it?"

Despite Sharpays warning, they had been acting like this all night. Flirting and joking around as though they'd known each other for years. As hard as she tried to fight it, she could feel herself starting to get sucked in already

"So how'd ya like the gang? They're weird I know, but – "

"They aren't weird. They're free. They do what makes them happy"

"Oh. Well that's a nice way of putting it" smiling cheekily, Troy waggled his eyebrows at her and asked, "and what makes you happy Gabriella?"

Gabriella suddenly froze with a shocked look on her face, "I uh… I mean…"

Blushing, Gabriella looked at her feet

"Don't worry about it brie. I was only joking"

"Oh… um… ok…"

"So I was thinking, do you wanna go out with me to the movies sometime?" flashing her his winning smile, he felt confident

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea Troy…"

"And whys that?" he asked, thinking she was joking

"I saw the way you were treating those girls when you thought I wasn't watching. You broke up with Trish, then you made out with not one, but _two_ of her best friends within 3 hours of rolling out of her bed"

"How do you know I was in her bed?" he said trying to get her to lighten up. He didn't like where this conversation was going

"Well you see, while you were in the bath room with Amber, not that her name matters, cos you wouldn't remember it, I was talking with Trish"

Oh. Crap.

"I left my old school cos I had dated a few too many guys like you. They all wanted me for sex. Not one of them wanted to be with me. Just my body"

They were now at the end of Gabriella's street

"Ok, I'll admit, that wasn't very tactful, but I'm not usually like that – "

"Actually Troy, you are. Even Chad, your _best friend_ told me it was best to star away from you, and that you're trouble"

Goddamn you Chad and your big mouth!

"Well it's just cos I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm trying to find my one true love…?" he said this as more of a question than a statement, hoping she'd believe the crap that was currently flowing from his mouth

"As much as I'd love to believe that, I still think its best if we just concentrate on being friends" she said laughing slightly at his last comment

Well at least she's laughing, he thought

"Well how about you give me a chance? One date. If you still think I'm a complete ass, then we can just be friends"

"Troy, I just… I can't go out on a date, not even on teen tiny date, with a guy who can't go without sex for more than 24 hours. I just can't take that chance. In the end, you'll just end up wanting me for sex, and I'll just end up getting hurt"

"Hey! I can go without sex for more than 24 hours!"

By this time, they were standing on the footpath outside Gabriella's house. The lights were all off, and her mother's car was gone. Gabriella guessed that her mom had been called into work after dinner with the Evans'. That was the problem with having a nurse for a doctor, she was never home.

"Troy I'm serious"

"I know, and so am I. come on, just one date?"

Suddenly an idea popped into her head

"I'll tell you what Mr. Bolton, if you can last one month without sex, I will go on a date with you"

"Is that a bet?"

"I guess it is"

"Ok, so no sex for a month gets me one date?"

"That includes… well… everything…"

"You mean blow jobs are out too?" Troy laughed, waiting for her reaction

"Erm… yeah…" she blushed

"Damn! Well that's ok, I guess…" he said trailing off, sounding unsure

She could tell that this was going to be hard for him. She giggled at him. Hearing this, Troy suddenly became confident again. That or he was a really good actor

"I mean, of course I can do it! Easy as pie!"

"Sure" she said sarcastically

After a few moments of silence, Gabriella decided it was time to leave

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you on Monday" she said as she walked towards her front door, "oh, and thanks for walking me home"

"Sure, no problem" he grinned at her

She thought her plan was fool proof. She would never have to go on a date with Troy Bolton cos he didn't have that much self control. There was no was he could last 30 days without sex. Too bad she didn't remember that nothing is fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool.

**Well there you go. Chapter two! Woo Hoo!**

**You're the one that I want should be up soon hopefully, so keep an eye out for it!**

**I'll talk to you all later!**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


End file.
